


Joke's On You

by Nic_01



Category: Brian Quinn - Fandom, Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_01/pseuds/Nic_01





	Joke's On You

I sat on the park bench and stretched out my legs to catch the sun. I pulled my book out of my purse, opened it and started reading where I left off at least a year ago. Thanks to the successful acquisition of the Porter account I could rest easy and finally take a "mental health day."

It had been six months since I had an actual day off and there was a laundry list of errands that needed to be done. After feeling relief from closing the deal on the biggest account of my career, I felt I deserved a day to myself. I called my assistant Julie that morning and told her to clear my schedule for the day.

The sun was warm on my bare legs. It was the first summer day in June and I was dying to finally wear this blush pink chiffon dress that just barely kissed the middle of my thigh. The perfect length even with the four inch nude peep toes I paired with it. Being five foot nothing has it's advantages.

I was just settling back into the story of my book and somewhat remembering the characters when it was snatched out of my hand.

"What is this? Oh, a BOOK!", bustled a familiar voice.

I looked up and recognized Q instantly. Handsome, tall man with his scruffy beard and long hair falling underneath his baseball cap. He sat beside me and started flipping through the pages as if he was looking for something. I smiled and kept my eyes on his face but couldn't speak. I'm not sure if I was star struck or in awe of those beautiful brown eyes but I couldn't find words to say.

"Can I have this?" he asked.

I forced my mouth to open and surprised myself when I said "Only if you kiss me first."

 

**Q**

The voices on the other side of my ear piece suddenly went silent. "Only if you kiss me first" she said. This beautiful girl with big green eyes and dark hair just made one of the boldest moves I've ever encountered. There were two options. Either she is in on it and the guys are seeing if I have the balls or this chick is legitimately hitting on me.

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my neck while she never took her eyes off of me. There was no harm in it so I placed my hand on her neck and leaned in. The noise on the other end of my ear piece went crazy but I couldn't make out what was being said. It was like every inch of me was buzzing with adrenaline.

She parted her lips and her tongue barely touched mine. Her hand was on my wrist and pulled me closer to her as she moaned. What now sounded like profanity was ringing through the earpiece and snapped me back to reality. I pulled away to see the sexiest smile on her face as she asked "Is that a thumbs up or thumbs down?" My earpiece erupted in laughter and I couldn't stifle my embarrassment. "You're in on this?!" I stood up and asked. She laughed and shook her head saying, "No! I just recognized you!" I looked around and could see the crew laughing in disbelief as well. In the few years we have been producing the show nothing like this has ever happened.

The pretty girl with the green eyes stuck out her hand and introduced herself as Violet just as Evan the producer appeared. "Hello Violet. I'm Evan. That was really great. Would you mind coming with me to sign some release forms?" Violet nodded her head and stood up but not before taking one last look at me to wink. After that, she disappeared into the Production trailer.

I was escorted to the second trailer to meet up with Joe, Sal and Murr so we could finish shooting.

"Dude, are you kidding me?" Murr yelled."Nothing cool like that ever happens to me!"

"That's because no one on this planet is attracted to you," Sal replied.

I just laughed along with them replaying the situation in my head. After Joe finished up his bit we wrapped for the day. I said goodbye to the crew and was about to leave as Evan jogged towards me.

"Q! Great job today. Listen, Violet asked me to give this to you. She said, and I quote 'I don't know what Q's situation is but here is my number'."

He handed me a ripped off edge of the release form that had a phone number written in big, neat handwriting. I laughed and patted Evan on the arm.

"Thanks buddy. It was certainly an interesting day. See you tomorrow." I turned the other way and walked down the block to find a cab.

Once I got home I pull the piece of paper out of my pocket and entered Violet's number into my phone. I was debating on whether or not to contact her but decided if she was brave enough to lay it all out there I wasn't going to play any games like waiting to text her. I started typing and hit send.

_Q- hey, it's Q. hope my beard didn't do too much damage_.

I put the phone down expecting her to make me wait it out but was excited when I heard it vibrate a few seconds later.

_V- hey, it's fine. I'll keep it as a nice reminder ;)_

_V- oh, and prove this is q!_

Prove it? Like how? Send a selfie? Do I look like a guy who takes selfies? I hit the contact button on the text screen and hit FaceTime. A few seconds later it connects and I see those big green eyes staring back at me and she smiles.

"So it actually is you," she laughs.

"Were you expecting someone else?" I asked.

"No, I was definitely hoping it was you. I just didn't want to be the butt of another joke" Violet replied.

Suddenly, I have no idea what to say to her. She looks at me expectantly waiting for me to say whatever is it I called her for. I open my mouth and close it at a total loss for words. Luckily, she breaks the silence and says "So, why don't you take me out this weekend?"

I have never in my life experienced such a confident, sexy woman take charge like that. I was surprised but completely turned on by her straight forwardness. We made plans to meet up at a bar on Saturday after the group finishes up a live show. The guys would be there but it would be a good opportunity to help me see if this girl is cool or some kind of nut job.


End file.
